


Thin Walls

by huffle_puff_grl



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Herc and Laf are being mean, I regret my life decisions, Lams - Freeform, M/M, but they are being hilarious, why even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: Lafayette and Hercules can hear everything going on in the room next door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are being so mean to my children! They are trying to have a nice time!  
> I don't mind you guys being mean to me about my writing. Please, criticise me! I must bless!

Frenchbread: Alex

Frenchbread: John

Tailor: We have thin walls

DoILookThatMuchLikePhilip: How long have you been listening?

Frenchbread: Not long, I was just at General Washington's place.

Tailor: I was sewing some pants.

MyBoyfriendLooksLikeMySon: Okay, great!

Tailor: Oh my God, I love your username!

DoILookThatMuchLikePhilip: You aren't serious

Frenchbread: Ha!

Tailor: They just kissed

MyBoyfriendLooksLikeMySon: Really guys?

Frenchbread: And a moan arises

Tailor: Panting

DoILookThatMuchLikePhilip: Stop

Lafayette: We speak the truth

Tailor: They're taking off the clothes I made them!

Lafayette: "Alex, stoooooooop,"

Tailor: "I don't care about their texts"

MyBoyfriendLooksLikeMySon: COULD YOU MAYBE NOT?

Tailor: No

Frenchbread: "Alex!"

Tailor "John, I'm going to- oops,"

Frenchbread: Have some decency, Mon Ami!

MyBoyfriendLooksLikeMySon: Shut up!

Tailor: "Ignore them and fuck me,"

Frenchbread: "No, you fuck me!"

DoIReallyLookLikePhilip: We are done. Those last two you guys made up.

Frenchbread: Fine.

Tailor: Come here, guys.

DoILookThatMuchLikePhilip: Why

Frenchbread: We're bored

MyBoyfriendLooksLikeMySon: Hell no.

Tailor: No?

DoILookThatMuchLikePhilip: We were going to get lunch


End file.
